


Охота

by Babak



Series: Songfic challenge [4]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Canon, jason stayed on yhe island, no beta we die like men, vaas is dead but still annoys him
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: День 4 — песня, напоминающая кого-то, кого вы хотели бы забытьSkrillex & Damian "Jr. Gong" MarleyMake It Bun Dem
Relationships: Jason Brody/Vaas Montenegro
Series: Songfic challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762510
Kudos: 5





	Охота

Джейсон откинулся на спинку стула, закидывая руки за голову, недовольно вздыхая. Рядом на столе стоял проигрыватель, песня — слишком одновременно ненавидимая и обожаемая, напоминающая о том месте, человеке.

Тех событиях, о которых ему было бы неплохо забыть, навсегда вычеркнуть из памяти, словно ужасный наркотический сон с плохими последствиями. Но внутри утробно урчал Зверь, такой несвойственный солнечной Калифорнии.

Его охотничьи угодья находятся на Рук, острове, где нет власти — есть лишь сила.

Броди чешет левую руку с татиуровкой и зевает, закидывая ноги на стол, поднимая взгляд к потолку. Перед глазами появляется силует, который он множество раз видел раньше в кошмарах — вездесущий Монтенегро был и в его голове, не отпуская ни на секунду, хохоча своим прокуренным голосом. Джейсон думает, что хотел бы забыть его навсегда, избавиться от навязчивых воспоминаний, жить настоящим. Ваас умер от его рук, весь такой из себя всемогущий и идеальный, наверняка под кайфом, дикий, необузданный.

Парень прикусывает нижнюю губу и встаёт, его достала эта песня, эти ассоциации.

— Хэй, что у нас? — он кричит одному из пиратов, те дружелюбно жмут плечами:

— Захватили очередной аванпост тезумцев, босс, все прошло без сучка и задоринки.

— Отлично, — Броди подхватывает рядом амуницию и кидает:

— На охоту, без понятия, когда буду. Если что, будьте готовы к выезду.

— Есть!

Джейсон не в силах забыть этот остров и эту жажду крови, убийства. Кажется, он уже по самые плечи в крови, и это было бы смешно, если бы не было настолько печально. Правильному мальчику Джейсону Броди нужно было бы быть сейчас в своей Калифорнии — смеется из недр сознания он сам, голосом Вааса.

А Белоснежке в своем замке — хохочет уже более настоящий Монтенегро, но все равно видимый лишь Броди.

А Зверь идёт в лес, сжимая в руках лук.

Джейсон хотел бы забыть его, но можно разве можно это сделать после того, как этот чёкнутый убил его брата и пробудил в нем то, что навсегда должно было остаться скрытым?

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
